Present top link assemblies for connecting a blade assembly to a frame of a construction machine require a joint assembly which is flexible to achieve the desired range of motion for the blade assembly and a linkage which can be adjusted to vary the pitch of the blade assembly for a multitude of cutting angle positions.
Most top link assemblies currently have flexible joint assemblies and adjustable linkages. The adjustable linkages which are utilized, however, generally require that the entire linkage be disassembled with various components either being replaced, removed or reinstalled after the adjustment to the cutting angle has been made. Additionally, during this adjustment process, shims and other devices may be used to attain the desired pitch of the cutting angle. The disassembly of the linkage for each pitch adjustment of the blade assembly cutting angle limits productivity and increases costs. Furthermore, even when utilizing a linkage which can be adjusted without complex disassembly, the tooling and adjustment components may be cumbersome and difficult to use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.